


A hot night

by ShadowKane97



Series: OneShot's Lemom [2]
Category: The Last Kids on Earth (Cartoon)
Genre: Dominant Jack, F/M, June using her Spanish to tease, Oral Sex, night of sex, one night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKane97/pseuds/ShadowKane97
Summary: One night at June's house, the couple was sleeping in June's bed. Jack was in an erotic dream and all he could think about was that.
Relationships: June Del Toro/Jack Sullivan
Series: OneShot's Lemom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024591
Kudos: 9





	A hot night

One night at June's house, the couple was sleeping in June's bed. June was lying on Jack's chest. Jack was in an erotic dream that involved a lot of moaning and all he could think about was that. He opens his eyes and nudges her. She wakes up.  
\- Jack? What are you ... - he kisses her already sticking his tongue in her mouth. She retorted in the same way. It rises a little. They interrupt the kiss due to shortness of breath.  
\- What was that? - June sighs.  
\- Impulse - he lies.  
\- You lie very badly - she bites her lower lip. - Do you want to do it?  
\- I want - he stays on top of her.  
They begin to kiss each other, saliva leaves their mouths. They cut the kiss just for Jack to take his shirt off. June takes advantage and takes off her shirt.  
They kiss again.  
\- June, spread your legs - she obeys, spreading her legs to stick one leg in there.  
\- Hmmm ... - she lets out a low moan. Jack bites June's lower lip.  
\- You like that, don't you? - he asks. He drops his kisses to her neck, starting a series of hickeys. June put both legs on Jack's hip, took a plunge and turned them both over.  
\- Did you really think it would be underneath? - she noticed his smile. - That was your plan, wasn't it?  
\- It was - he kisses her - Go ahead.  
She starts biting his neck and starts to descend. She bites one nipple and massages the other.  
He groans.  
She keeps going down, kissing her belly and reaches the belly.  
\- Want to take it off? - she looks up.  
\- June - he sits down - Come here.  
She sits on his lap.  
\- Who will be dominant this time? - she asks, stroking Jack's hair.  
\- Me. Do you agree?  
They always did that. They shared the dominance roles on the bed.  
"I agree." She puts her hands on Jack's shoulders. Jack takes off June's bra and starts to bite.  
June starts to moan. She curls her fingers in a few strands of Jack's hair, encouraging him to go faster.  
\- Te necesito - June started to speak his Spanish, making Jack more excited.  
June reaches into Jack's pants.  
\- June - he groans.  
She takes off her pants along with her underwear.  
He started to become breathless.  
June leaves Jack's lap and starts sucking on Jack's penis, which was hard.  
\- Shit! - he groans. - That's really good! Faster!  
She sucked faster, making him reach the limit.  
\- I'll come! he let out a louder groan. He came in your mouth. She tried to swallow everything, but a little escaped from the corner of her mouth. Another spurt came to finish. She remembered the tip of the glans.  
\- Wow - June wipes her mouth with her hand - Am I that exciting?  
\- Shut up - Jack tugs off June's underwear and starts sucking on it.  
\- Mierda! - - she starts to moan. - ¡Eres muy bueno! ¡Mierda!  
His Spanish began to be June's speech.  
She comes in his mouth.  
\- Te quiero dentro de mí, Jack.  
"Oh, shit," he said, because he understood what June meant.  
\- Now?  
\- Ahora.  
He nods. Take the condom, open the package with your teeth and put it on the member.  
\- If it hurts, ask me to stop - he gives a kiss on the forehead before starting to penetrate her.  
When he entered completely, they both groaned.  
Jack started to move, once calm but gained speed and strength.  
\- ¡Más fuerte! - June begged - ¡Voy a acabar!  
\- Come for me - and with that, they both reached the summit. Jack lies down next to June, who was catching his breath.  
\- That was amazing - June looks at Jack.  
\- More than incredible, it was wonderful! - he hugs her.  
"I couldn't walk tomorrow," she jokes and makes her boyfriend laugh.  
\- Let's go to sleep, before your father comes with an ax - it was his turn to play.  
She laughs softly. They embrace.  
\- Good night.  
\- Good night.


End file.
